


What The Future Holds

by Hanyou



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9726869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanyou/pseuds/Hanyou
Summary: It's been eight years since Sesshomaru left Rin at the village to live among humans. Since that day Rin grew up and became a woman that learns to face the consequences of her decisions. It is a universal truth that everything in life comes with a price, battle scars in the body and heart are always there to remind people of life's lessons. But is Rin willing to pay for it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in any way not even in my wildest dreams. It belongs to the awesome Rumiko Takahashi. Thank you for being my daily source of inspiration.
> 
> A/N: Hello everyone! After being away for several years, I am back at ff .net! I hope you enjoy my stories and don't hesitate to hit me up. Since I don't have a beta reader and my mother tongue is not English you may find errors in the way despite my best efforts to correct them all. If you do find, you already know the drill! Please review, your feedback is everything to me! Further than that, I will do my best to update each chapter as soon as possible! See you soon! Much love, Aly!

* * *

"He is the thought behind the feeling,

the swelling in my chest;

the starlight in the evening,

the yearning when I undress.

He is the sound behind the sighing,

the song of every bird;

the tears in all my crying -

the ache in every word."

\- Lang Leav

* * *

 _Find beauty in the ordinary._ After several years, Kagome's words still rang in Rin's head. Ordinary. What a pitiful word. She has seen too much, known too much, to even think about having a normal life.

With a heavy sigh, she scanned the horizon. It's been more than a year since she last saw Sesshomaru-sama and it made something ache inside her.

In the first years, he came almost every month bringing her gifts and letting her tell everything that happened while he was away. His expression never changed, but she knew he was listening. As the years went by the visits became less constant, and she fell into a comfortable routine, learning everything there was to know about human life.

She leaned back and closed her eyes remembering those first years.

_Rin was up in a tree staring at the moon as if she stared enough it would spill all its secrets. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw someone approaching and diverted her attention from the night sky._

_The demon-slayer stood at the base of the tree while carrying her baby. "Rin-chan, dinner is ready. If you don't hurry, Shippo-chan will eat all your rice."_

_"I will be down in a minute." She gently smiled at the woman in front of her struggling to get hold of the baby that kept fidgeting while walking back to the house. "Sango-chan?"_

_"Yes?" Turning around again she saw the girl's figure surrounded by shadows, the smile long gone._

_"Would you teach me how to fight?" Her voice sounded more like a plea but she didn't care. If she didn't ask now, she never would._

_"Fight? We live in peaceful times now, Rin." She knew there was more in her request. The girl in front of her was so small but yet she had faced great danger and succumbed more than once in the way._

_"I know, Sango-chan but I want to be stronger. I want to face the unknown and know that I am no bait, and I can do it out by myself. I want to be able to protect myself and the one's I love. I want to feel like I am not a… burden." The last word came out almost as a whisper._

_Sango approached and looked at the girl that now had her closed eyes while silent tears streamed down her face._

_"Rin… look at me!" Slowly opening her eyes, she saw the intense gaze of her friend and could feel her disapproval. "You are not a burden. Never say that again." Rin was ready to apologize when she was interrupted. "I will teach what I know. But your first lesson is to have faith in yourself. You might be little, but you are stronger than you think." The girl slowly nodded. "Now please come down so we can go back inside? Haru is getting heavy to carry."_

_"Of course, and thank you, Sango-chan." With a brief hug on the demon-slayer and a fast bow, she ran towards the house, pride and happiness filling her._

After that day she trained day and night. Sango said she had a natural talent mainly while handling a sword. Later that year when Sango got pregnant, Inuyasha took over the lessons and was surprisingly patient. Who could tell that having kids could change someone like that?

It's already been eight years since she abandoned her wandering life to live in the village and she didn't regret, not even a little bit. She learned a lot and expanded her family receiving more love than she could ever ask.

She spends most of her nights in Kagome's hut. She likes the comfortable routine they have and is glad that she can help Kagome with Keiji. The 4-year-old is the cutest thing ever with his mother's hair and his father's ears. Although he has Inuyasha's energy and sometimes can drive her crazy, she loves him deeply. Their 1-year-old, Kyoko, is a copy of her mother and could make anyone smile with her big eyes and easy laugh. She wondered if she would ever have a baby of her own and how would it be. Maybe it would -

She was thrown out of her daydreaming by Kagome calling by the door. She had almost fallen asleep on the roof of the hut. "Can you help me out with dinner? Inuyasha will be back with the ingredients at any moment."

"Of course, Kagome-chan. I will be down in a minute."

The woman nodded and entered the house with Keiji fast asleep on her shoulder.

* * *

"What will you want for your birthday dinner?" Said Kagome after exiting the bedroom where her kids were peacefully sleeping. Tomorrow would be her sixteenth birthday and she couldn't wait to be considered a _grown up_.

Rin thought for a moment before answering with a bright smile. "Can we have miso soup? I can help you cook."

"Sure, we can!" If there was something that Kagome had a talent for was making miso soup and she knew that everyone liked it. "Don't worry, tomorrow is your day off. I am confident that Sango wouldn't mind helping me."

"Thank you, Kagome-chan." Rin smiled and got back to stir the dinner contents with a thoughtful look.

"Do you think he will come?" The girl slowly raised her head at the miko's unexpected question.

"Who?" Kagome raised an eyebrow and Rin sighed. "I don't know. It's been so long that I am not even sure he is alive."

"Baka! Of course that bastard is alive!" Inuyasha yelled from the other side of the room where he was laying, almost startling her to death. He was so quiet that she forgot he was there. "As they say, only the good die young."

"Inuyasha! Language! He is your brother!" Kagome frowned at him. Rin could swear that Inuyasha whispered _half-brother_ but her human ears didn't catch any sound. "Look Rin..." Kagome caught her attention again ignoring the annoyed hanyou. "As far as I know, you're the first human Sesshomaru really cares. He wanted you to live among humans so you could decide for yourself when the right time comes. I just think he's been quite busy these days. Rumor has it that there was a small rebellion on the western lands, but I am sure he is okay." Kagome squeezed the girl's shoulder in a calming manner. "Now stop worrying and just enjoy yourself a little bit, would you?" She redirected her gaze back to her still annoyed husband. "Inuyasha, can you get the package in our room? It is inside the yellow backpack."

The hanyou stood up and came back seconds later holding a package with some kind of wrapping around it.

"Here, kiddo. Happy Birthday!" She stood as he handled the package with his clawed fingers to her.

"Thank you, guys! You didn't have to." She said while holding the gift close to her heart and fighting back the tears.

"Of course we did! You are family, Rin, and I wanted you to nail it tomorrow. Come on! Open up!"

She quickly undid the package and almost fell backwards at what she saw. In her hands, she held a white kimono with a red hem that would slowly fade as it approached the waist. It had a yellow and blue obi, and it was a clear inspiration on Sesshomaru-sama clothes.

She froze instantly. "This is-" She run her finger through the collar. "a crescent moon." She let a tear slip as she stared at the delicate purple moon. "It's perfect! Thank you! I love you guys so much that I can't even find the right words!" She hugged both of them and with a smile on her lips gently put her gift back in the package.

"You are more than welcome. I am happy you liked it. I worked on it for months." Kagome couldn't contain her smile while looking at the girl. "Now let's eat before Keiji awakes."

Rin couldn't contain her excitement as she talked happily about her plans for tomorrow.

Looking around at a part of her family, she wondered that maybe, just maybe ordinary was good. She didn't know how tomorrow was going to be, but she sure couldn't wait for it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in any way, not even in my wildest dreams. It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Men in black suits, if you are reading this, do not sue me.
> 
> A/N:
> 
> Thank you for the great feedback! I am so excited about this story that I can't help myself! So here you go with another chapter! It was such a difficult chapter to write that it has worn me out. As it makes part of the foundation, it had to be perfect, and it took me a week of non-stop writing to get it the way I wanted. It turns out that it became a surprisingly huge chapter being twice as log as the first one! Cheers to that!
> 
> I hope it brings more enlightenment to where I am headed with this story. On the other hand, I feel like I have to warn you if this story goes as I am planning it is going to be like hell long.
> 
> Other news: sometimes at the end of the chapter, I will do a free talk session. You don't have to read if you don't want to. I basically explain why I create several characters in some way and why others act like they do. It's just extra content and a backstage pass to my mind. Sorry I know that I talk too much.
> 
> As always please review, it means the world to me and it is what keeps me writing in the quiet hours.
> 
> Much love, Aly!

Right in the depths of the forest, a figure enveloped by the night's darkness strolled among the trees. Golden eyes visible only by the moonlight while slender fingers brushed through ancient marks. The serene expression of the great demon never reaching his troubled soul.

"I've seen you returned, Sesshomaru." A rough voice echoed from Bokuseno.

"I've come for answers." Removing his hand, the dog demon took a step back, his head turning towards the moon as if to clear his own thoughts. "May humans behold enough power to control demonic aura without succumbing?"

"It is unpredictable. Even though human willpower may surpass the strength of a few demons, their flesh is still weak. If the human itself has some spiritual powers than they're more likely to succeed." The wise tree answered with a dash of curiosity in its tone.

"How do I know?" The voice echoing impossibly deeper.

"Exclusively by trial and error. Such powers may be developed by training to contain the demonic aura. However, if it reaches the heart, then it's most unlikely that the human will ever take the control back. It'll be doomed to destruction from inside out."

With a slight frown, he turned to leave. "Hm. I understand. One more thing. What if it's the heart's desire to be overpowered?"

Bokuseno paused for a moment pondering the question. "Power controlled by greed is treacherous. Chaos is imminent as well as death."

Without a word, the dog demon walked away. _Humans are more arrogant and greedy than any other living creature._ His half-brother once said. But how far would a human go for power? _As far as you would. Through hell and beyond._ The comparison to himself making him wince.

The Western Lands were bounded to war, and yet here he stood once again walking towards that village.

Being gone long enough, he thought Rin would be able to connect with the humans and again live among them. Maybe even have a family. That girl had always intrigued him, for a human girl she was incredibly brave and loyal to him. But still, his curiosity bothered him deeply.

If he let her, she would follow him into the pits of hell. _Like if she hasn't already done that._ His eyebrows frowned at the unpleasant memory.

His father fell because of humans. _Father._ He felt his blood burn. _Tell me, Sesshomaru, have you someone to protect?_ Rin. Why did he feel like he had to protect that human girl? Humans are weak. They always were, and they're always going to be. He would not make the same mistake.

The major problem was that, as the years went by, she became his weak point. He knew that, and his enemies did too. She needed to be in someplace safe, away from him and his enemies.

There was a reason for him to do what he had done but that night eight years ago was still branded on him like a scar.

_"You should leave her here. At least for now." Sesshomaru saw Kaede entering the clearing._

_"Enlighten me why would I do that?" Diverting his gaze to the old miko, he noticed her eyes full of defiance._

_"Don't you think she already has been in enough danger by following you around?"_

_Narrowing his eyes the demon almost spit the words. "You know nothing."_

_"I know enough!" The miko took a step closer to stare him square in the eye. "That girl is more afraid of her own kind than demons. Wandering around is no life for a child. She is blinded by her loyalty to you to even see the danger she is in every day. She relies on you in any moment that harm comes and you may not always be there to protect her. She is too small to fight alone." She paused for a moment. Her next words could probably mean her death. "There will be no third time, Sesshomaru."_

_His eyes slightly widened, and for a second she saw grief. Something she would have never expected from the great demon._

_"What are you asking from this Sesshomaru, miko?" His mask already back in place._

_"I'm asking you to let Rin have her own choices. She'll learn about her own kind and may even create a life here if she wishes. She'll be safe under the protection of many, including Inuyasha. When she is old enough to decide for herself, you may return and must respect her wish. Regardless of what it is."_

_A painful silence was made for a moment. The tension was almost touchable._

_"I acquiesce with your terms. On her sixteenth birthday, I shall return, and you'll have the decision you seek. However-" The dog demon turned to the miko raising one of his clawed hands as a clear threat. "listen this Sesshomaru loud and clear. If any harm comes to Rin, I'll be back to have the heads of each one of you, including Inuyasha."_

_"Have it your way." Ignoring the powerful demon's threat, Kaede turned around and walked back to the village. It was a done deal._

Having her away, made things easier. He could fight without holding back or worrying. He could have all the power he wanted. On the other hand, it was not enough. It didn't feel the same.

Bukoseno told him years ago: _There is no cherish in fighting if it is meaningless._ Nevertheless, his frozen heart couldn't see beyond the words. He was fighting for something. He was fighting for the Inu clan and his father's name as well as his own. He would keep fighting even if that meant _never_ seen Rin ever again.

* * *

Sesshomaru arrived at the village right before dawn, Inuyasha was already waiting for him outside probably tipped out by his scent.

"So you are not dead, hm?" the hanyou stared at his brother with a mocking look.

After Naraku's death, they made a silent deal. They tolerated each other and would eventually cooperate, but that didn't mean that the fun had to die.

"Only in your dreams."

"Inuyasha, is everything okay?" A tired Kagome popped her head out of the door staring at the two shadows standing outside, her still sleepy mind trying to piece everything together. "Sesshomaru! Long time no see. Why don't you come in? Rin should wake up in a couple of hours."

The demon slowly bowed his head in agreement and entered the house. Finding a comfortable spot in the room, he placed his swords by his side and looked around piecing together every detail. He had been in the village several times but never entered the hut. It was larger than usual. The main room had two levels and enough space to accommodate a large group. It led to other two rooms, and by the smell, he knew that there was someone inside one of them, probably children.

"How are things in the Western Lands? We heard there was a rebellion." He hated small-talk but figured out that the miko wouldn't let him be.

"There were a couple of small rebellions. We may be headed to war."

"This is not good." She paused for a moment not knowing what to say. "You should see how Rin improved her combat skills. Inuyasha has been training her."

The daiyokai raised an eyebrow at the hanyou sitting in the far corner of the room. "Hm. You?"

"You got a problem with that?" Crossing his arms, Inuyasha held his defiance expression.

"As long as she is beating your hanyou ass, no."

Within milliseconds he was on his feet starting to scream at the serene demon that didn't even flinch. "You bastard-"

"Stop it both of you! You're going to wake the kids." Kagome whispered loudly, and her husband sat again still holding his anger. In times like that she missed having the beads around his neck. With a heavy sigh, she continued. "She has grown up a lot since you last saw her. I watched some of her practices. She definitely learned your neutral expression. It's very hard to read her moves, and although this year has been brutal on her, she didn't let it show." _Brutal?_ The look on the daiyokai's face at her statement made her realize how wrong that sounded and decided it would be better to explain before Sesshomaru decided to have her head. "Kaede passed away a couple of months ago, and Rin didn't leave her hut for almost a week. She didn't eat, didn't speak, didn't cry. When she did come out, it was terrifying. She smiled as usual and for the ones that didn't know her it was like as if nothing had happened. However deep down I know that some part of her was broken beyond repair. Since then she worked off her frustration on the practices. Never missing one day."

So the old miko hadn't stuck around to see it. He tends to forget how human lifespan is short.

"The old miko, did she tell you about our deal?" Kagome nodded. "Then you know the reason I'm here and that it'll be a short visit. I intend to leave tomorrow before dawn." Kagome wanted to protest but thought better. She couldn't and wouldn't interfere on this.

A cry broke the silence, Kagome stood up and left the room. After a moment, she came back holding a baby with white hair and amber eyes.

"This is Kyoko." The baby turned to him, and he froze. It was as like the baby could see the depths of his soul. She looked like any other human baby, but he was sure there was more to it. Although everyone seemed unaware. Kagome approached, and the baby extended her small hand to touch the crescent moon in his forehead, surprisingly he didn't protest.

"If you let her she will pull your hair." With a displeased look from the demon, she moved back removing the baby's hand out of the way.

A noise on the outside caught his attention; there was no mistaken about whom that smell belonged to. _Cherry blossom and that unique scent._

"Are you awake, Kagome-chan?" Rin's whisper echoed through the hut.

"Yes, Rin. Please come in!" With no hesitation, she entered the room and froze in her tracks. Sesshomaru took a moment to sort out the changes. Her usually long hair was braided and went almost to her waist. She had grown up and her curves filled her kimono. Speaking of which, he hadn't seen this one before, clearly not one of his gifts but looked much like his own. Even if discrete he didn't miss the crescent moon on the collar. He internally cursed. He couldn't say if he was more amused or confused. He noticed her blushing under his intense stare.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" She flashed him full-teeth smile. "You are here!" She said still standing close to the door not knowing what to do. As little, she felt like it was alright to hug him even though he felt uncomfortable but now she was not sure that would be the right move, so she just bowed.

Seeing the hesitation, he just bowed his head. "Happy birthday, Rin."

"Thank you."

"Rin! You look fantastic! I am glad I had the right measurements." Kagome said as she spun Rin to take a better look.

"Thank you again, Kagome-chan! It fits perfectly."

Giving a quick kiss on Kyoko's head, Rin turned and took the spot on the opposite wall of Sesshomaru. She was suddenly curious and ready to burst tons of questions but would not lose her composure. Two could play that game. "Since I see you in one piece. How are Jaken and Ah-un, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Jaken's inconvenient as always and Ah-un misses you. They usually stay at the castle." His voice void of emotion, his eyes unreadable.

"Will they ever come to visit?" She missed them deeply and wondered why Sesshomaru-sama wouldn't bring them with him anymore.

"Maybe one day." She has known him for too long to know that it was an empty lie, so she just nodded.

Kagome's voice caught Rin's attention. "Rin, did you tell Sango and Miroku that we were having lunch over here today?"

"Yes, they said they would be here as soon as the kids wake up and everything is under control." Rin smiled remembering how mornings at their house could be a mess.

Kagome chuckled clearly remembering the same thing. "Those kids will drive them crazy."

"It's only because Miroku can't keep his hands to himself." Inuyasha's voice broke from the other side of the room.

"And you are the master of auto control, aren't you?" Kagome closed her mouth shut noticing how loud her statement came out.

Inuyasha turned as red as his haori and Rin was sure he wanted to dig a hole on the floor. Instead, he just turned his face away in a stubborn manner. Rin couldn't help but laugh the life out of her. She was used to those kinds of comments coming from both of them. As a rule, Inuyasha would reply, but she guessed that listening one of that in front of his older brother was too much for his pride.

"So Sesshomaru-sama are you staying in the village for how long?" Rin tried to get his attention back. She missed his voice.

"Only today." She couldn't help but feel a little bit sad at his response. After so much time she thought he was going to stay at least some days, but she understood he had duties.

A small step noise caught her attention. A black-haired child appeared on of the bedroom's door rubbing his eyes and yawning. "Good morning, Keiji." She smiled sweetly at the little boy.

He walked towards her and gave a gentle smile while taking place on her lap.

"Is your birthday today, Rin-chan?" The girl answered with a nod. "Are you too old now to play with me?"

"Of course not! I will never be too old to play with you, Keiji." The kid immediately smiled and hugged her.

Sesshomaru watched the scene from afar, noticing how natural she handled the toddler.

"Do you remember Sesshomaru-sama? He is your uncle." The boy smiled at him but didn't make any movement to leave Rin's lap.

"I will start to settle everything outside. Will you help me, Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice more as a command than a request. The hanyou quickly stood and went outside. "You too, Keiji. Go play near the trees. Rin, can you get me some water from the stream?"

"Sure." Rin tried to stand, a little hesitant as the boy slowly left her lap and went outside right behind his mother.

"I will walk you there." Sesshomaru said, his voice as sharp as she remembered.

"You don't have to." Rin tried to explain. She needed time to clear her thoughts and for sure having him around wasn't going to help.

"I insist." She blushed at his words and grabbed the bucket by the door.

* * *

They walked in a comfortable silence throughout the forest. If you could ignore everything in between, it seemed like time had frozen in their wandering times. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, was observing the girl in front of him. She had grown a lot now almost reaching his chin. The long limbs didn't seem awkward to her anymore, she walked with precise moves, clearly comfortable in her own skin.

"So…" Rin broke the silence, throwing Sesshomaru away from his thoughts. "How are things in the Western Lands?"

"I don't remember you telling this Sesshomaru you were training." His sudden change of subject confused her.

"I thought you wouldn't approve, and I wanted to be stronger." She said stuttering a little bit. "I couldn't do that only by learning how to cook with Kaede, could I?" She gave him a soft smile and noticed she was out of trouble. "Besides, Sango says I now have more swordsman skills than Inuyasha. His only leverage is his speed."

They halted at the edge of the stream. "Rin, there is a reason why I am here." Turning to face him she saw the golden eyes that haunted her dreams. "Years ago I cut a deal with the old miko that I would let you grow here with minimum interference so you could learn to live with your own kind. So you could have a choice."

"Choice? I liked the wandering life. You made that call for me already." She was suddenly mad.

"You were eight, and I was responsible for you. I still am. My deal with Kaede was that I'd return on your sixteenth birthday and would you let you choose. You may return with me to the Western Lands or stay here at the village. I will accept either one." The lack of emotions in those eyes bothered her more than ever.

"So just like that, I will have to decide my life. I can't have one without losing the other." She could feel sadness building inside of her. "Either way I will lose. What kind of life choice is that? If… I decided to stay, would you even still bother to visit me?" Her tone was harsh, and he was taken aback by her sudden burst. She took a deep breath calming herself down. She had so many things building inside her that she was not even sure from where that came from. Maybe it was because she had waited so many days and nights for his return and it was not like she had it planned in her head. "When do you need the answer?"

"By tomorrow morning. I must return to the Western Lands. I can't prolong it."

She sighed and turned around to fill the bucket. "We better get back. Kagome is probably waiting for us."

They fell into silence once again, each one of them locked in their own thoughts. Each one of them lost.

* * *

The day went by smoothly; everyone seemed happy to have time to be together. The children played near the trees, and the others sat by the fire talking and eating until it was dark. Sesshomaru stayed quiet but observed the girl's every movement, at any indication that could give away her decision. She was unreadable. The distress on her face went away right after they got back and she saw the kids playing. The pained expression quickly replaced by a soft smile.

It was already dark when she suddenly stood up and stretch out. Tiredness clear on her moves.

"What a long day! I think I might go to bed. Thank you for everything guys!" She hugged every and each one of them. Then turned to him. "Sesshomaru-sama if you wish there is extra space in Kaede's hut. It's not much, but it is better than to sleep outside."

Sesshomaru bowed his head and followed her. The hut was not far, but it sure gave her some space of her own.

He sat outside looking at the stars while giving the girl some privacy to change.

Her voice coming from the inside caught his attention after some minutes. "You may come in, Sesshomaru-sama."

He entered the hut and inspected the inside. It had two levels, the higher one holding a cooking space and a medium chest.

On the lower level, there were two futons laid out, each one near opposite walls. Rin sat on the left one, a small fire illuminating her features.

"I know you don't need one, but it wouldn't hurt to be comfortable after traveling, would it?"

"I appreciate it." He thanked her while walking towards the futon and taking off his armor and swords. "So you live here now." It came more as a statement than a question. She noticed that their conversation flowed more natural when they were alone.

"Kaede left it for me." Her voice cracked at the end. He smelled tears in the air, but she didn't let them fall. _He will not see me cry._ Rubbing her eyes, she quickly changed the subject. "Will you wake me up before you leave tomorrow?" A part of him ached at seeing her in pain.

"I won't sneak out."

She nodded and started to comb her now undone hair. She began humming a song, apparently old habits never die. He had never heard that song before, but it was surely beautiful and held melancholia in every note. She seemed lost in it, her eyes stared at her hair but seeing through it.

Coming to a halt, she put the comb away and prepared herself to sleep. The room was filled with darkness as she blew the candle.

"Goodnight, Sesshomaru-sama." She said while closing her eyes.

"Sleep well, Rin." Leaning against the wall, he closed his own eyes. He would not sleep. He probably couldn't even if he tried. That song of hers was clinging to his every thought. _You must respect her wish. Regardless of what it is._ You _will have_ to accept.

* * *

**A/N:** Alright! End of chapter!

_When I wrote the chapter, I did have a song in my mind as the one that Rin was humming. You can find it on Youtube or Spotify. It is called Starless (Tsuki mo Naku, Hoshi mo Naku). It's a beautiful song originally intended for Rurouni Kenshin which is one of the things I most love._

**~ Free Talk ~**

Welcome to the first free talk. Basically what happens to the story in the backstage. _If you don't want to read, you may skip it._

 **Sesshomaru:** He is a dayokai; by nature, they have full control of their emotions and can appear to be very neutral. I've read stories portraiting Sesshomaru with open emotions, but in my mind he still is the cold bad-ass he has always been, even if Rin did soften him a little bit. _This is not a critic._ I believe that the transition is possible, but I would like to work on that aspect a little bit more. Beside this, there is much going on inside that pretty head of his and he has internal debates often.

 **Kaede:** I've always seen her as confident who is not afraid to confront people, not even Sesshomaru. Unfortunately, I didn't plan to keep her in my story, only her legacy. She became almost a mother to Rin, they lived together and her death was sudden, living Rin a little lost.

 **Rin:** She is sixteen! Come on! She is as confused as she can be! She has love all around her, but she is not used to the concept of it. She does not know what is like to feel it, so she is obviously confused. Also, she is a driven by her emotions and tries to set them aside as she can. She is also great with a sword; this will become clear in the next chapters.

_There you go! See you in the next chapter!_

**Don't forget review!** I will give you a cookie!

It means everything to me!

-Aly


End file.
